Bloody Maelstrom of the UNDEAD
by MaelstromBankai
Summary: After the fight with Edo Madara, Naruto becomes the new Juubi no Ookami. Accidentally arriving in another world, Naruto decides to start a new life free of war. Unfortunately, this world is also in danger of being annihilated. With the world being overrun by the undead, Naruto must once again show the might of the Nidaime Rikudo Sennin. NarutoxHarem. Uber-God-like Naruto!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Highschool of the Dead and any other anime/manga that appears in this fic of mine. If I did, Shido would've died at the very beginning along with all the other unfortunate students.**

**Chapter 1: Outbreak of the DEAD–Part 1**

"Man…today's boring as usual." Sitting upon the roof of the Academy, a young student yawned lightly into the sky. He stood at 6 feet seven inches with a body most fighters dreamed of having: not overly bulky, a result of choosing brute strength, yet not lean at all. His muscle tone was well defined even through his school uniform, creating an effective intimidating look that drove away all the other males and attracted the females.

He had long blond hair which had crimson tinged ends and framed his face, with his bangs having black tips instead. While not as spiky as some of the other students, it certainly was defying the rules of gravity and had a golden shade to it. He had a slightly tan look, a result of constantly spending his time outdoors, and very unusual eyes. Unlike everyone else, he had black sclera and red eyes with slits instead of pupils. Those eyes of his had caused a stir within the institute and everyone had kept their eyes upon him for quite some time before he finally got fed up and took it out on the resident bully.

After that particular massacre, no one ever dared to make fun of his eyes.

He wore a black military style gakuran which consisted of a long-sleeved jacket and matching pants. Underneath his jacket was a navy-blue short-sleeved T-shirt. Also, on his right arm, a long chain was wrapped around and extended from his shoulder to his wrists. The chains had attracted some odd looks but he paid them no mind. He also had a pair of running shoes, which were black.

"Saya-chan has class….Rei-chan has class….am I the only one free today?" He muttered to himself. Shrugging lightly, he decided to forgo sitting and lay back against the warm roof. His eyes stared into the endless sky, his thoughts drifting to the day he had left his world…

_-Flashback-_

"_What…What the hell are you saying?!" He roared towards the duo standing before him. Uchiha Madara and the revealed Uchiha Obito gazed at him with indifference and pity respectively. Beside him were Killer Bee, the Hachibi Jinchūriki, Kakashi and Gai, the latter being two of the most renown Jonin in Konohagakure. _

"_You heard me the first time…I'll give you five years to get stronger, far stronger than anyone you have ever known. Train yourself to death, push yourself past your limits and develop that killer instinct needed to have a chance against us. If you don't…I'll just destroy everything that you hold dear to your heart, Uzumaki boy." Madara's rippled eyes pulsated, an invisible force being sent out at speeds that rivaled the Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God). The surrounding crevices and mountains formed immediately flattened, sending out large amounts of dust which obscured the two Uchiha. "Remember, Uzumaki Naruto…be prepared to give me the best fight of your life in five years time."_

"_Hold it! You're not going anywhere!" Powering up a Bijuu Rasengan, Naruto disappeared from his previous speed in a flash of golden light. Closing the distance between them in less than the blink of an eye, he got a glimpse of Madara's Rinnegan eyes before the elder Shinobi vanished alongside his partner. By this time, Naruto had already began to thrust his arm out and at the speed he was moving, it was rapidly becoming clear that he was going to end up right in front of the explosion._

_His last thoughts before he slammed into a nearby rock could be summed up in two words. 'Oh, fuck.'_

_**-Two Days Later-**_

"_So that's what Madara said?" Tsunade was in a foul mood. Her two legs had been ripped from her body courtesy of the Uchiha prick, her body had been suffering from various wounds and she had also endured some internal bleeding. Had anyone other than a Senju suffered from these wounds, they would've died before ten minutes….however, through her stubborn will to live and medical jutsu, Tsunade was able to recover, albeit with a few complications._

_She and the other Kage were all seated in a secure room within Tetsu no Kuni. Mifune was left in charge of organizing the Allied Nations while the Five Kage debated just how they were going to train Naruto for the next five years. "I say that we gather all the most experienced Shinobi we have and take turns teaching Naruto everything we know. We can use the first year on Taijutsu, the second year on Ninjustu, the third on Genjutsu, the fourth on possibly Kenjutsu and the final year getting more combat experience." E, the Yondaime Raikage, proposed._

_Onoki, the Sandaime Tsuchikage, nodded his head in agreement. They needed Naruto to win this war and achieve true peace…without peace, another Great Shinobi World War would break out in the future and their descendants would be the ones who would suffer from the never-ending cycle of hatred. "I agree with Raikage-dono. Madara wouldn't make a decision like this unless he saw something in Naruto…that man may be a monster but he doesn't give anyone a chance like this unless the person is capable of giving him a worthwhile fight."_

_Tsunade nodded in agreement with Onoki's assessment. Taking a look at the other Kage, who had been silent throughout the entire time, she raised a brow. "Any objections to Raikage-dono's suggestion?"_

_Both silently shook their head, having no other thoughts on the matter. "Very well then. We'll give him two days off while we amass the necessary Shinobi in completing this mission. From this day forth, we must do all we can to help Naruto…to achieve the peace we all desperately need."_

_-Flashback End-_

Naruto let out a small chuckle as he thought of his 'Baa-chan'. _'Wonder if she's still Hokage…Nah, she's probably somewhere drowning in sake. I hope everyone's alright…'_ He sighed deeply as he recollected his hellish training.

His first year was focused solely on Taijutsu, allowing him to fight in several different styles as well as refine his own style. He had been forced to train with weights due to the short amount of time needed to increase his base strength for a few of the styles which required incredible strength to use. His Kage Bunshin method was never as abused as it was during his training sessions. While he built up his strength using weights as well as special Gravity seals, his clones would pick several different Taijutsu styles and practice until each movement was perfect to the position of his feet, his breath pattern and posture. Gai and Killer Bee also taught him to use various other weapons such as nunchaku, bos, scythes, and several other non-blade weapons.

Year Two focused on his Ninjustu, his most proficient area. Once again, the Kage Bunshin method was a life-saver; using his clones, he was able to develop very strong affinities to all the five elements. Each day he would make as much as two thousand clones and divide them into ten groups: the first group would work on Fire nature manipulation and shape manipulation, the second would work on Water, the third on Earth, the fourth on Lightning and the fifth would further develop his Wind manipulation skills. The sixth group would learn Fire jutsu, the seventh would learn Water jutsu, the eighth would focus on Wind jutsu, the ninth would work on Earth jutsu and the tenth group would work on Lightning jutsu. It was during this year, when Naruto was learning Lightning manipulation that his Bloodline Limit awakened.

The third year, which was originally supposed to be set aside for Genjutsu, was rather used to master his Rinnegan. After obtaining permission from Tsunade to search the ruins of Uzushiogakure, Naruto and the other shinobi eventually discovered a scroll in a secluded cavern that told the history of the Uzumaki Clan as well as the various abilities of the Rinnegan. While the Rinnegan boosted his already incredible learning rate to unprecedented levels, Naruto discovered that awakening the Rinnegan also allowed him to automatically dispel and set-up illusions. This was a lifesaver for him, since he never was good at learning Genjutsu.

His fourth year was spent in Tetsu no Kuni, where he studied Kenjutsu under the renowned samurai Mifune. He was able to combine the Kage Bunshin method with his Rinnegan, making the training go much faster and giving Mifune more time to teach him a few of his techniques. Naruto also trained under Tenten and Killer Bee in the use of bladed weapons other than a katana as well. His progress with a blade astounded and impressed Mifune; enough that he decided to teach Naruto to forge his own blades. After three months of consistent metalwork, accidental explosions and pretty vulgar swearing, Naruto's daitō was completed. It was a black blade about as long as his height. The cross guard had four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji with a short length of chain with a broken link at the end dangles from the base of the hilt. He had named the blade Tensa Zangetsu.

The fifth and final year was used for Naruto gaining experience in fighting. As such, he went around sparring with every shinobi he could find. He mostly fought A-Rank and S-rank shinobi, such as Kakashi, Gai, Tsunade, E, Mei, Gaara, and several other powerful shinobi. He also made several batches of clones to study Fūinjutsu, in an effort to surpass his father and bring prestige back to the Uzumaki Clan. After nearly nine months of constant studying and practicing, Naruto could honestly call himself a seal master like his father and Jiraiya.

He had travelled alone back towards the battlefield to meet Madara and Obito. The battle that took place had utterly decimated the area, leaving nothing but death and destruction in its wake. All three fighters pushed themselves to their limits, utilizing every ace up their sleeve to bring down the other. Sometime during the fight, Obito and Madara merged together into a single being. To make things worse, Sasuke arrived and joined the fray on the side of his Clan members. From then on, the fight was mostly Naruto getting tossed around like a rag doll until he hit the Gedo Mazo.

That was when the shit really hit the fan. All Naruto really remembered was an explosion of light and the next thing he knew, he was in this world. Also, ever since he had arrived in this strange technologically advanced world, he had been having flashes of memories that belonged to the Bijuu and the three Uchiha. After a few weeks of settling in, he had discovered that there was no seal within his mindscape. After fruitlessly searching for Kurama, Naruto had come to the conclusion that he had assimilated the last Uchiha as well as the Bijuu…meaning he was the new Juubi. If this had happened before his training, he was sure he would've panicked like the world was about to end. Instead of doing that, he had simply accepted that he was no longer human and moved on with life. Another thing he had discovered was that his body was now like Madara's Edo body…he didn't need to eat, breathe, sleep, his chakra was unlimited and his regeneration was off the charts; in other words, he was perfection incarnate.

The first thing he had done was to gather information of his whereabouts. From what he had seen so far, these people had less chakra than Sakura had when she was a Genin. They were simply civilians, with only a few of them going out of their way to learn basic Kenjutsu and Taijutsu…well, they may not have been basic, but to Naruto it certainly was.

He had managed to find an apartment and paid for it using money he had earned from taking odd jobs such as babysitting, brewing coffee and tea as well as other menial tasks. Seeing how bored he was becoming, he spontaneously decided to try the Fujimi Academy Entrance Exams. He couldn't get a decent job if he didn't have the qualifications and forging the necessary documents might just end up biting him in the ass…so he went to school.

He hadn't really expected to do well-he had only skimmed through the syllabus once-yet he ended up with the highest scores amongst those taking the exam. Some of the teachers had even compared his work with Takagi Saya, their resident genius. Maybe the Rinnegan did something to increase his learning rate without it being activated?

Anyways, he had been placed in Class 2-A…the teachers had said something about wanting to pit him and Saya together, but he hadn't paid much attention to it.

"Naruto! Get your ass up, you lazy excuse for my rival!" Speak of the devil…Opening his eyes, Naruto gazed up towards the source of the noise. Standing right over him was his best friend and academic rival, Takagi Saya. She had long pink hair which she mostly kept in two pony tails on either of her head. Her hair also had two thin, long bangs at the sides, two thin strands of hair over the left side of her forehead, and a spiky larger portion of hair covering the left side of her forehead. Saya had fierce orange eyes and furrowed eyebrows. She wore contacts as well, though she sometimes wore glasses when her contacts dry out, giving her the sexy librarian look. Saya's physique was slender, yet she has large bikini model sized breasts. She wore the female school uniform, which was basically a sailor outfit. The sailor blouses were white with green collars and a black bow on the front and are paired with a green skirt.

Naruto raised a brow. "Morning to you too, Saya…white with blue stripes today?" He found it amusing to see how fast her face turned red. "Not bad…though I suppose it would be better if you had chosen red or black."

She glared heatedly at him, though her blush didn't seem to be disappearing. "Shut up…pervert. The first semester has already started and you're here goofing off…how are you ever going to make it through the year?" She questioned, placing her hands on her hips and looking down at his bored gaze.

Naruto rolled his eyes at that. "Saya-chan, you know more than anyone else that the principle wouldn't kick me out. His institute has two incredible geniuses that bring much credibility to Fujimi Academy…to kick one out would be giving other schools an advantage to even the playing field….that and I just can't be bothered learning something I already know."

There was silence for a while before Saya sighed and sat down next to him. The unexpected action made him crack an eye at her, something she noticed. "What? I can't spend some time with my friend now?" She huffed, her red cheeks receding to only a light shade of pink.

Naruto chuckled at her words. "So now I'm your friend? What happened to me being your rival?" While Saya could indeed be arrogant, especially with those slower than her, Naruto was the only one she was genuinely happy to be around. He never made fun of her pink hair and orange eyes, an oddity in Tokonosu City, nor did he put her down because she was a genius. The only time he scolded her was when she looked down upon others who didn't deserve it.

Saya huffed once again, slightly annoyed that she had to repeat herself once again. "In academics, you are my rival. Before you came, no one was close enough to truly see things the way I did…not even the teachers could understand me unless I dumbed it down for them. I didn't have any friends during my childhood because I was so smart…You, on the other hand, are able to think like me and understand where I'm coming from…you're my friend; my best friend."

No more words were spoken as the two gazed into the sky, enjoying each other's company while the other students rushed about for their next class. Saya caught a flash of brown and looked in the direction she had seen it appear. Her lips pursed as she saw Miyamoto Rei searching for something…or some_one_.

Rei had long, light-brownish hair with bangs and two strands sticking out above the rest of her hair. She also had reddish-brown eyes and a slender figure with ample breasts. She wore the female school uniform and was another friend of Naruto…one that Saya _**did not**_ like at all. Saya knew that Naruto was very popular amongst the female population; even a few teachers had been eyeing him like a piece of meat. He was not only good-looking and smart, but strong as well.

Naruto had competed in the National Kendo Championships awhile back, along with the Fujimi Kendo Club. Saya and her family had gone to watch and cheer him on, not that it was needed. In front of over 300 people, Naruto had demonstrated monstrous power and speed during each of his fights. He ruthlessly dominated each of his opponents, be they man or woman, ending them in less than a minute with a single blow. Even Busujima Saeko, the Captain of the Kendo Club had lasted only for a few minutes…and even then, Saya was sure Naruto had been playing around.

Naruto was also quite friendly to the held-back student; he helped her as best as he could whenever she had a problem and was also content to spend some of his time with her. She didn't know what kind of past Rei had with Naruto…but she knew that she didn't like the way those two were so close. She couldn't stand the thought of losing Naruto to some other person…she didn't want to be alone again. _'I don't know what you are to Naruto, but I don't care…I'll drop dead before I let you take MY Naruto from me, Miyamoto-san…'_

Unmindful of his friend's possessive thoughts, Naruto closed his eyes once more. An ominous feeling had been reverberating in his body the entire day and he wanted to be prepared for whatever it was that would occur. With his eyes closed, Saya was unable to see his eyes become cross pupils and his nails lengthen to dangerous claws. He took in a deep breath, about to start meditating, when a scent made him leap in alarm. It was a scent he had come to know quite well during the Fourth Great Shinobi War.

The scent of death…and it was coming from the gates of the Academy.

**A/N: Hope you guys like the first chapter of 'Bloody Maelstrom'. Thanks to Challenger for coming up with the title…**

**Anyway, as you may have noticed, some parts of Maelstrom Ashikabi were used…I honestly tried to make different circumstances but I was just too tired to come up with another original scenario. *Ignores the various booing from audience*Also, Rei isn't involved with Hisashi…and Takashi will make an appearance. I can't just kill him off…and I need someone to bash, though it might be only slightly. Right now, Saya and Rei are Naruto's friends who both want him to themselves; Naruto and Saya's relationship will be touched upon later. Saeko hasn't really interacted with Naruto much, so she'll be really curious about her fellow survivor.**

**Just want to clear this up before I continue: Naruto will not hide his power or be crippled during this outbreak. Most fics don't like to make Naruto more…unrestrained. I mean, the world everyone knew has officially crashed and they have to kill in order to survive….yet he hides his power or can't access it? Fuck that shit…in this fic, expect a combination of Naruto using jutsu and modern weapons to decimate "them" easily. Rinnegan alone would be enough to stomp their asses…add the fact that Naruto has unlimited chakra and you have an unstoppable being who cannot be killed, meaning they would not be able to turn him into one of "them", and would do anything to protect his friends.**

**The next story to come up will be my Naruto x Inheritance Cycle crossover. Its title is 'The Bijuu Shur'tugal' and it will be much like 'Shadeslayer and Red Claw' meaning the story of Eragon will be drastically changed. For one thing, Eragon will not be the main player in the war…Naruto will be. Murtaugh will fight for the Varden, so he won't be forced into Galbatorix's hands…all that and several other things will happen. Also, if you guys can come up with a male name for Naruto's dragon in Japanese, I'd really appreciate it. (It'll be a black dragon, just so you know)**

**The harem list for this fic is:**

**Saya**

**Rei**

**Saeko**

**Shizuka**

**Yuuki**

**Rika**

**Saya's Mother (She's hot…'nuff said)**

**The harem list for The Bijuu Shur'tugal' will be:**

**Arya**

**Nasuada**

**Angela**

**Islanzadi**

**If you have any requests for more women, PM me or send it through your reviews. Review….Or I'll kill you.**

**Ja Ne!**

**MaelstromBankai.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Highschool of the Dead and any other anime/manga that appears in this fic. If I did, Naruto would've kicked major zombie ass like no one's business.**

**Chapter 2: Outbreak of the DEAD-Part 2**

Naruto reacted without a second thought. Hurtling himself forward, the young blond shot off into the sky with tremendous force. He contorted his body while midair, assuming a streamlined position with his arms tucked to his side, his legs locked together and activated his new Sharingan to better see what was happening at the gate. Because he now had the Uchihas within him, he was able to easily activate each ones Mangekyō form and even Madara and Sasuke's Eien no Mangekyō.

Landing on a nearby rooftop, Naruto made his favorite hand-sign as he crouched down. With a slight distortion in the air, ten Kage Bunshin appeared with serious expressions. "Scout the area surrounding the school and dispel if you find anything remotely unusual. Dismissed!" The clones saluted and disappeared with a static booming noise. Without further ado, Naruto bounded off once again towards the earlier scent of death…only this time there was the scent of blood mixed in with it.

Back at the school roof, Saya stared at the rapidly dwindling form of her best friend, who was currently leaping from rooftop to rooftop with the greatest of ease. The moment she had turned to ask him a question, he had literally rocketed off the roof with astounding force…force much greater than that exerted by humans. She had then watched as ten more copies of her friend appeared out of thin air before disappearing again while he continued on his way. Her mind was trying to come up with all sorts of explanations for what she had just seen: she must've hit her head against the roof and dreamt it all up. _'If I am dreaming, why do I feel the wind blowing and the light bearing down on me?'_ She pinched herself and yelped in pain, furiously trying to come up with another explanation since her previous one had been proven wrong. _'Maybe I'm having hallucinations? No, I haven't been drinking nor am I dehydrated…surely what I just saw can't be real…can it? I mean, he's a lot stronger than anyone I've read about…and he always has been able to disappear whenever he doesn't want to be found…'_

She shook her head, her pink hair lightly slapping her face while her eyes furrowed in thought. Unfortunately, no other explanation presented itself in her mind. That meant she would have to wait for him to come back…assuming he came back. She shook her head once more, though this was noticeably more forceful than the other one. _'Why would I think such a thing? Naruto promised to always be my friend and be by my side…he always keeps his promise, so I better just head to class and wait for him there.' _With her decision made, Saya stood up and dusted herself before heading towards her next class. However, as she descended down the stairs of the roof, she had a feeling that her life was about to change….and she couldn't tell if it would be for the better of worse.

**-Fujimi Academy Gates-**

When Naruto arrived at the Academy Gates, he was more than a little surprised to see some random apparently drunk stranger sink his teeth in the arm of the P.E. teacher. Teshima-sensei was a tall man with black hair and a lean build. He wore a pale blue shirt with gray pants with a brown belt. As soon as the stranger tore a piece of his arm off, Naruto suddenly felt Teshima's chakra flare weakly before disappearing. Like a marionette whose strings were cut off, the teacher toppled to the ground in a lifeless heap.

The teachers who were also at the scene all made gasps of shock and disbelief. Amongst them, Naruto recognized the Ping Pong Club Adviser, Hayashi Kyoko. She had reddish-brown hair which she kept in a loose ponytail with long strands hanging down each ear. She wore glasses and had light brown eyes; she wore a green shirt which was covered with a white jacket and a grey skirt along with brown stockings which showed off her full figure and large breasts. Naruto wasn't quite familiar with her, having met her only a few times during the semester, but he wasn't paying attention to her right now. He was gazing at the "dead" Teshima-sensei.

From his vantage point and the fact that he had activated his Mangekyō Sharingan, Naruto could see the barely perceptible twitches Teshima-sensei's corpse made. There was no chakra whatsoever within the corpse, so Naruto made an educated guess and classified him as a "zombie". _'Is this the work of some bio-chemical weapon gone wrong? I mean, one little bite and he was dead…and infected. Does the infection spread through bites only or is physical contact all they require to infect others? Arggh! If only I had watched those zombie movies the other guys had!' _Naruto noticed the undead's hand reaching towards Kyoko and widened his eyes. _'Shit! Can't afford to waste any more time!'_

Deciding to go with the simplest method, Naruto easily substituted with Kyoko, who had been directly in front of the undead man. The popping sound of the substitution seemed to confuse 'it', something Naruto instantly took advantage on. He fired a right hook to the former teacher's face, twisting it to the side unnaturally as a sickening snap was heard, and followed up with a reverse roundhouse kick that sent the body flying into the school wall. With a resounding crash, the corpse embedded itself into the wall and gave one final twitch before it collapsed.

There was a brief pause of silence as the teachers stared at the blond student in hopeless confusion. Standing on the nearby roof, Kyoko had to stop herself from dropping her jaw. One minute she was standing right in front of Teshima, who had started getting up from the ground, the next minute she was on the roof of a nearby structure watching a student brutally deal with that monstrosity. _'Uzumaki Naruto…the one all the other teachers talk about…he actually killed that thing? Something that was already dead?'_

Naruto could barely restrain the growl that wanted to erupt from his mouth. "Hey! Don't just stand there, get moving and warn the other staff and students! Something like this just can't be an isolated incident…in fact, here come those assholes!" Like Naruto had said, a group of 'them' had arrived and were banging upon the gates with considerable force. The gates could only hold out for about five or seven more hits, so Naruto settled into a fighting stance. He threw away his jacket, revealing his navy T-shirt underneath which was adorned with several strange writings. He tapped a group of words directly over his heart and a puff of smoke appeared, temporarily obscuring him from view. When the cloud finally settled, the teachers finally snapped out of their shock and hurried towards the Principals office to spread the news.

Kyoko, who was still stationed on the rooftops, was the only one to see what Naruto held in his arm, occasionally twirling it with lazy ease. It was a black blade about as long as his height and noticeably curved as it neared the tip, with three protrusions along the blunt end of the sword close to its tip. The cross guard had four curved and jagged prongs bent out to roughly form the shape of the manji with a long length of chain with a broken link at the end. Naruto had connected the links on both the end of the blade and of his hand, ensuring that he was unlikely to lose his blade in the fighting.

By now, the gate was on its last legs and 'they' had managed to force their way in. They took several unsteady steps, walking into walls and themselves, which made Naruto raise a brow in thought. _'So it seems that they can't see…meaning they either rely on their sense of smell or hearing, and considering the fact that they haven't smelled the blood of their 'friend', I bet it's the latter._' Creating another Kage Bunshin, Naruto gave the clone its mission via ANBU sign language. The clone nodded and disappeared in a loud, booming noise which instantly attracted 'them' to the foreign sound.

Naruto settled into his Kenjutsu stance and patiently waited for the hoard to come towards him. _'Alright, you big dumbasses…let's see which part of you I have to slice before you stay down for good.'_ Meanwhile, Naruto's clone had appeared in front of Kyoko, who only had enough time to widen her eyes before she found herself grow sleepy…

The Naruto clone caught her before she fell and stared at her, his face betraying none of his emotions. With a slight pop, both of them disappeared into the air while the real Naruto started making his way towards 'them' with slow and measured steps. The clinking of his chains combined with his heavy footsteps ensured that he would get their attention. _'Hmm…how about I cut a few of them up then blow the rest away with Shinra Tensei? Meh, why not?'_

One of the closer zombies lunged towards the blond with deceptive speed, slightly startling Naruto. Its speed was comparable to that of a Genin, something that Naruto had not thought these people capable of producing without several years of training. Easily avoiding the sloppy lunge by sidestepping, Naruto struck out with an elbow strike to its head. Paying the now headless thing no mind, he whirled about and thrust Tensa Zangetsu into the chest of a nearby 'thing'.

The blade sunk deep into the zombie's flesh, yet 'it' made no cry or sign to indicate that it was hurt. Naruto quickly pulled his sword out and made a short hop, carrying himself over the approaching forms of two more abominations. As the two sprinted past them, Naruto fired two blindingly fast kicks that tore their heads off with ease. Stabbing his blade into the ground to prevent himself from landing into the rapidly increasing mob, Naruto blinked once; the transition from Mangekyō Sharingan to Rinnegan already over by the time he opened them.

Channeling black lightning chakra into his blade, this had been taught to him by E and Darui before he left his world, Naruto spun himself to land devastating blows upon the never-ending horde. By the time he finally stopped spinning, his uniform was splattered with blood and entrails. The small army had been reduced to about a dozen, who were still making their way towards him. He landed in a crouch, his sword pointed at 'them' while the lightning coating the blade crackled ominously, giving his appearance a much more haunted look. "You guys wanna go again? Fine…Shinra Tensei!"

**-Fujimi Academy Hallway-**

Within the hallways of Fujimi Academy, a boy dashed through the school with surprising speed. He was an average male high school student. He has brown eyes and spiky black hair which could occasionally have a purple hue. His height was average, and he had a slender build. His attire typically consisted of his black school uniform with a red T-shirt underneath. He was Komuro Takashi from Class 2-B…and he was heading towards the class his friend Rei currently had.

He had been skipping class as usual on the roof when he caught sight of the events that took place at the gates. To see Uzumaki Naruto actually do all those incredible things…he had to warn Rei about those things before she got hurt, or worse, if she became one of 'them'. _'Where is that damn class…finally!'_ Skidding in front of the door, Takashi threw it open with such force that everyone in the room dropped their books. Ignoring the shouts of the teacher, Takashi quickly strode towards Rei and grasped her arm before pulling her out of the room. The abruptness of his actions was so shocking that Rei did nothing to stop him, only able to keep staring at him with wide eyes.

"Rei, I know you're not going to believe me but we need to get out of here. The entire school is about to be infected…the teachers should be announcing it any minute now. Naruto-san is already out there fighting 'them' and-" Takashi was suddenly cut off by Rei, who had finally shook herself out of her trance and ripped her arm out of his grip.

"What do you mean Naruto-kun's fighting them? What are you talking about?" She demanded, her eyes gaining a dangerous light. To her, Naruto was the guy she always wanted and the friend she never had. They had met when he first arrived in Fujimi Academy; in fact, Rei had been assigned with showing him the way Fujimi Academy did things. One thing led to another, and before she knew it, he had managed to worm his way into her heart. She had found herself hanging out with him more frequently, she always looked to him for help in her life and she generally felt happier being around him.

Naruto had that aura that just attracted people to him and made them befriend him. He had even managed to befriend Saya, the resident genius, despite the fact that she rarely deemed anyone worthy enough to label as 'friends'. Eventually, her feelings soon evolved into something else and she began to see him as boyfriend material. Oh, she knew that she had tough competition in winning his heart, but she was determined to get what she wanted…even if it meant going against every girl in the Academy.

Takashi was about to answer, but was cut off by the principal's announcement which was able to warn the students of the zombie infection. Within moments, the school was flooded with students trying to escape from the school. "Come on, let's go to the faculty room and see if we can find something that can help us."

Rei nodded and took off with Takashi, her heart clenching with worry as her thoughts drifted to Naruto. _'Naruto-kun…wherever you are, please be safe.'_ However, the moment they were about to reach the door, an unseen force rattled the institute with considerable force. Rei and Takashi were flung off their feet at the sudden shuddering and landed in various uncomfortable positions. As Rei gingerly pulled herself together, she had a strange feeling that Naruto was involved with what just happened.

Taking a nearby broom which had fallen out of the broken supply closet, she ripped the brush off and gripped her makeshift spear while Takashi also grabbed a wooden bat. With their preparations complete, they both headed out towards the faculty room.

**-Fujimi Academy Gates-**

Naruto let out a bored yawn as he marched through the crowds of 'them' that permeated the school. The principal's announcement had done more harm than good and many students had been infected by 'them'. As he passed a nearby window, he narrowed his eyes when he noticed the smoke that billowed from pretty much every area in the city. _'So it's not just an isolated event…it's happening everywhere. How could this thing have spread so fast? Was it originally airborne then mutated to spread through biting? I need some answers to this but I don't think that's gonna be anytime soon.'_ Tossing out a random Katon: Goukyaku no Jutsu, Naruto watched with satisfaction as the corpses quickly turned to ashes._ 'So it seems that every elemental jutsu I use can overcome them…but that might mean that the elemental combinations would work as well. Now which of my friends should I check up on? Rei-chan is okay…she's heading to the faculty room? Wonder why she'd go there…'_

Naruto's Sharingan eyes picked up a surprisingly high chakra spike. It felt at the level of a mid-Chunin and was undoubtedly the largest chakra source in the school. Turning his head towards the infirmary, where the spike originated from, Naruto swiftly disappeared in a swirling vortex and leaving nothing behind.

**-School Infirmary-**

Busujima Saeko was a senior student at Fujimi Academy. She had long, straight and shiny purple hair which had a blue or sometimes indigo color to it along with a triangular fringe at the front that barely touched the ridge of her nose, and she is also shown to have blue eyes. She wore the customary school uniform and carried a bokken by her side, a privilege she enjoyed since she was the Captain of the Kendo Club. She had first heard the announcement when she was meditating in the Kendo Club Room and had made her way throughout the school, searching for the one person she desired to survive together with.

After her defeat at the National Championships, Saeko had developed an interest in Uzumaki Naruto. She had discovered that when outside of battle, he was very relaxed yet on guard and radiated extreme confidence in himself. He was very intelligent, capable of snagging the top position alongside Takagi Saya, and drew people towards him like moths to a flame.

However, when he entered the ring that time ago, it was as though he was a completely different person. His eyes no longer held their warmth and were nothing more than ice-cold glaciers that gazed deep within her soul with chilling intensity. His movements had been lithe and filled with feline grace, his stance was relaxed yet impenetrable and he had wielded his bokken with the experience of a war veteran. The first time she clashed blades with him, she had instinctively known that she was outmatched and that feeling had only been reinforced by the frustrating ease with which he beat her. However, despite the fact that she had lost, she wasn't disappointed at all. In fact, she was proud to have lasted against him, even if it was for a few minutes. After all, there wasn't any shame in losing to someone better than her…it was bound to happen sooner or later.

Anyways, she had come across the school nurse and another student who had sacrificed himself to protect her. Saeko had stepped in when he was about to be overrun and rather easily killed 'them' all…unfortunately, the boy had still been bitten. After gaining his permission, Saeko crushed his brain as a means of sparing his family from knowing of his fate. Turning to Marikawa Shizuka, the school nurse, Saeko spoke. "Marikawa-sensei, are you all right?"

Shizuka nodded silently, still overcome with emotion at seeing someone die in front of her. She was a very tall buxom woman with ridiculous curves, known primarily for her large breasts. She had long blond hair that extended down past her waist, and hazel eyes. Several bangs of her hair come down into her face, with two bangs come down at the sides running all the way down while also framing her face. She was dressed in a white dress shirt with a brown skirt.

The sound of something approaching snapped both of them to their feet, though Shizuka was a bit slower than Saeko. Their fears were unfounded when Naruto arrived, Tensa Zangetsu slung over his shoulder with his right arm grasping the hilt loosely. His hair was stained with several liters of blood and his shirt was ripped in several places, leaving it in tatters. He quirked an eyebrow at the scene, where the three dead bodies lay, and turned to the two women. "Good afternoon, Saeko-san, Shizuka-chan. Have you two been having fun?"

Both of them sweat-dropped at his words. _'He thinks all this is fun?'_ Saeko noticed the blade in his hands and made a note to ask if she could test it out some other time. "Naruto-kun, what's going on out there?" Shizuka questioned. Her use of the '-kun' suffix drew a questioning look from Saeko. _'She's familiar with him? How come he has so many connections all around the school?'_

Naruto shrugged, his face finally showing the frustration he felt about the situation. "The whole world's gone mad…everyone's going through the same thing we are. The principal only added to this problem by making that announcement the way he did. Now we have at least three hundred students running around with no idea of the situation and no training whatsoever to deal with those things."

Saeko stepped forward towards the door and leaned against it. "Naruto-san, why don't you brief us on what you know about them while we go towards the faculty room? Shizuka-sensei, can you drive the mini-buses that we use for excursions?"

The busty blonde nodded once again while Naruto removed his sword from his shoulders, the chains on his arm clanking slightly as he shifted the position of the blade. "Fine…but we better hurry up. Who knows what we're going to find out there…"

**-Faculty Room-**

Inside the school faculty room, Takashi and Rei found themselves surrounded by 'them'. A few feet from them were Saya and Hirano Kohta, a 16 year old gun enthusiast and Naruto's friend. He was slightly short and slightly overweight for his age with a shoulder-length hairstyle that had bangs reaching down from the side of his temples stretching outwards and obscuring the sides of his face. He carried a nail gun that he used to keep 'them' at bay while Saya threw various objects like the various trophies and other items with impressive accuracy.

Unfortunately, the horde was relentless and pretty soon, they were all pressed back-to-back while 'they' closed in. "I'm all out! There are no more nails for me to use!" Kohta cried out, his eyes darting from the faces of 'them' with rising panic.

Takashi growled as he swung his bat, knocking two more of 'them' out of the way. "Damnit, we're being outnumbered here; at this rate we're not gonna last long!"

Saya shrunk into the center of the group, her eyes darting about for any weapon she could use. "Shut up and fight! Where the hell is Naruto when you need him?!" She screamed as she grabbed a broken piece of furniture and smashed it against the zombie closing in on her.

"You all need some help? Chidori Senbon!" The noise of chirping birds filled the room and 'they' stopped in their tracks, confused about the new sound. That was a fatal mistake for them to do, as millions of senbon shaped lightning rained down upon them. The lightning struck every and any part of their body, punching through the decayed flesh and blasting bits and pieces off. The four stood in shock and awe as Naruto appeared from the door with Saeko and Shizuka behind him, both having the same gobsmacked expression as the others in the room.

Naruto's left hand was ablaze with raw lightning, which he was moving around in a controlled manner. The senbon lightning pierced through each of 'them' that Naruto gestured to, making it obvious that he was the reason why Takashi, Rei, Kohta and Saya hadn't been dead by the barrage of lightning. However, the lazy and bored look on Naruto's face made each of them sweat-drop a bit. _'Seriously, doesn't anything faze him at all? He's killing them as if he's talking about his grades…' _Saya thought as she watched Naruto tear through the remaining zombies.

As the last of 'them' was butchered via bisection, Takashi seemed to come alive once again. "Hey! How the hell were you able to do that?! You did that at the gates as well…and where is Hayashi-sensei?" He demanded, the events of the morning still unclear in his mind. The others seemed to share his sentiment; Rei was also looking expectantly at him, Kohta had wide eyes and was also shifted to face him, Saeko had an interested and piercing stare upon him and Shizuka was repeatedly rubbing her eyes to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

Saya was the only one who didn't look confused; in fact, she had an analytical look on her face as she studied him. Naruto could tell that she knew he wasn't human; which human had ever wielded the power to manipulate elements like he had? She may not know the entire truth, but she definitely would deduce a rough gist of it. "Can't you dumbasses think? From the way he's been doing this so easily, it's obvious that he's had these abilities for a very long time. However, since there haven't been reports of anyone doing this kind of thing before, it's safe to assume that Naruto has been hiding his true capabilities to avoid drawing unnecessary attention to himself…he's already praised as an accomplished student and won the National Championships. Am I right, Naruto?"

Naruto let out an appreciative whistle. "Wow, Saya-chan…you really are an observant person. You're right, I did hide most of my skills during my stay here…for the reasons you just stated. Too much attention means that those who are against you have information on what exactly you can do, your weaknesses as well as how you think and react in a situation. In fact, the reason I ended my matches with a single strike was to keep my skills unknown." Gesturing towards the window in the room, which showed the outside world, Naruto continued. "Unfortunately, the world you used to now has officially died. These 'things' have basically taken over now, and we need to adapt to the situation as best as we can. Whatever morals you have towards killing, I advise that you throw them away; 'they' may have been human before, but now they can no longer be classified as such. Since the need for secrecy has disappeared, keeping my true strength at bay would be detrimental to our chances of survival."

Saeko stepped forward, ignoring the looks she was receiving from Saya and Rei. "Is that the entire story…or are you still holding unto some of your secrets?" Her blue eyes gazed into his crimson slit ones, silently marveling at their uniqueness.

Naruto tilted his head to the side, unknowingly activating the female instinct to glomp cute things which they all valiantly squashed down. "Everyone has secrets that they wish to keep to themselves; I am no different. The reason I'm not telling you guys the full story yet is because it takes a pretty long time to tell and we need all the time we can get. As soon as the sun goes down, it'll be even harder for us to move about freely."

The door to the faculty room suddenly slammed open, startling the others while Naruto's face wrinkled in disgust. He recognized a particular smell that was approaching the faculty room and mentally cursed. _'The one person I wouldn't mind dying in this event and yet he somehow manages to escape death…Murphy, you fucking suck!'_ A dozen or so students filed into the room, most of them looking around warily for more of 'them'. Right in the center of the group was the man that Naruto had such a grudge against.

He was considered to be very attractive, wearing a black pinstripe suit. Inside the suit, he wore a white dress shirt along with a yellow tie. He also wore black framed glasses and had a thin body frame. He had a peaceful expression that made Naruto want to punch him. Beside him, Rei and Saeko glared at the man in hatred and disdain respectively. Naruto growled, resisting the urge to run his blade through him. "What the hell are you doing here, Shido Koichi?"

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, the power went out last night so I couldn't post this till today. As you guys must've noticed, Naruto and Shido have some bad history between them. That will be revealed in the next chapter, which will have what you guys all want: the motherfucker dying a horrible death. I've already got the idea mapped out but if you have any other ideas you want me to incorporate, feel free to send them to me.**

**I didn't want Naruto to reveal his past to them yet because of two reasons. One: they needed all their attention on getting out of the school and if Naruto had used Tsukuyomi to retell his story, they might've been preoccupied and distracted from giving their escape their undivided attention. Two: Naruto doesn't know them all. He may know a few of them intimately, but people like Saeko and Takashi, he can't really tell how they would react. He'll reveal his past soon though; if he can work with them to survive, the bond formed cannot be broken easily.**

**Just to clear things up, Naruto is indeed the Juubi. Some of my reviewers have brought up the point that Killer Bee was alive to train Naruto for his upcoming battle with Madara and that he should've been dead because he couldn't survive without Gyuuki's chakra. All I'll reveal is that Killer Bee did die…but didn't. The full details will be revealed when Naruto tells his group about his past.**

**Can anyone guess what the Naruto clones were doing the entire time, or where Kyoko is? If you can, kudos to you. Now, I've already mapped out the next chapter of "The Bijuu Pawn", so those begging for me to update, please hold out just a little longer. That goes to fans of "Maelstrom Ashikabi" as well.**

"**The Bijuu Shur'tugal" has also been planned; all I need to do is type it out. Expect it sometime next week. Also, I have decided to add two new crossovers to my project list: a Naruto x Gurren Lagann crossover and a Naruto x Freezing crossover. I haven't gotten that far into planning them yet, so if you guys have any suggestions, PM me or send them in your review. However, in the Gurren Lagann crossover, Kamina will not die but Yoko belongs to Naruto (I honestly cannot allow the redhead to escape Naruto's grasp…she's pretty hot for a 14 year old)**

**Remember, any suggestions for Shido's death will be welcome. THAT MUTHA FUCKER NEEDS TO BE ERADICATED!**

**Review…my ego demands that you do so.**

**MaelstromBankai.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Highschool of the Dead and any other anime or manga that appears in this fanfic. If I did, many more people would have been saved during the outbreak of 'them' and Naruto would've focused more on being a Shinobi than playing pranks during the Academy.**

**Chapter 3: The Demon Awakens…-Part 1**

_**Beware the fury of a patient man - John Dryden**_

The silence within the faculty room was thick with tension as the two groups stared at their respective leaders, both of whom ignored everything but each other. Shido was tensed; his brows were creased with an increasing amount of sweat, his eyes continuously shifted from one place to another to avoid looking Naruto in the eye and he continuously swallowed lumps that kept appearing in his mouth. Naruto, on the other hand, had become a statue; he made no motion at all, his sword arm joining his left arm by his sides, and his eyes were fixed squarely upon the squirming form of the teacher in front of him. His eyes were blank, two blood-red oceans of death and chaos which burned with detached fascination.

Saya, who had shifted closer to her blond friend, placed an arm upon his shoulders in a gentle but firm grip. Standing on her toes to better lean into Naruto, who had subconsciously lowered himself to Saya's height while keeping his eyes on Shido, Saya spoke softly to break the silence that was beginning to turn stifling. "Naruto…you know now is not the time to be having fights with one another, despite how much we hate him. If you keep this up, the sun will go down and it would be even harder for us to move around in search of a safe-house." Her orange eyes furrowed when Naruto paid no mind to her, continuing staring at Shido like one stares at a bug: with disgust and contempt.

Shido seemed to regain his composure once again, adjusting his glasses so that they shone with light. "Uzumaki-san, your friend speaks the truth. Would it not be wiser for us to join forces to find a solution to our problem?" He threw his arms around, gesturing to the corpses that littered the floors of the faculty room. "We need to act in an orderly and logical manner to ensure our safety! We need not make the mistake of basing our decisions on emotions…but most importantly, we need to stay together and work as a cohesive unit to prevent the extinction of the human race, Kami-sama forbid."

Naruto arched a brow, his gaze still fixated upon the bastard. "You say that our decisions should not be made based on our emotions…then tell me this: why did you fail a brilliant student because your father asked you to?" He smirked when he saw Shido clench his teeth as the other students and Shizuka gasp at the revelation. Rei was glaring holes into Shido's head, utterly furious at the reason for the man's actions. Naruto pressed on, deciding to end whatever it was Shido wanted. "Since someone such as yourself, who makes decisions based on his emotion, it would be detrimental to all of us if we followed your example…wouldn't it?"

Shido mentally cursed at the blond student; he had been hoping to provoke the boy into showing that he was a flawed leader…but he had still failed, and now he was no longer in a position to lead the group. _'Damn you, Uzumaki Naruto…Every time we meet, you always manage to outmaneuver me and deny me of your loyalty…fine then. Let's see if you feel that way when your friend has an "accident"…'_ By the end of his thoughts, Shido had a small and satisfied smile on his face which he quickly covered up. Unfortunately, Naruto's eyes were more than quick enough to catch that detail.

Shido's group had been silent the entire time they had burst into the faculty room, none of them doing anything in particular. In fact, they all looked to Shido as though he was their God or something incredibly stupid like that. Saeko and Rei both frowned as they took in their eerie behavior, Kohta and Takashi gazed at them in a combination of suspicion and slight concern and Naruto stared at them with veiled interest. 'They look like they're not even aware of all that's going on…' Sparing a glance towards Shido, he pondered more on the subject. 'Does he have any skill with hypnotism? I mean, they're looking at him as though he has all the answers to the questions of the universe.'

Saya finally felt her patience snap at the waste of time. "What the hell are we all standing here for? We need to escape before the sun sets and all of you are just staring at each other; Naruto, can you lure all of 'them' away while we head to the buses?" She questioned angrily, her arms crossed over her chest and her lips marred by a frown.

Naruto easily nodded, his eyes finally shifting from Shido to face Saya. "Yeah, I've got just the thing to catch their attention…It might cause some damage to your ears, but that can be fixed when I get back." He crossed his arms and gazed at the doors pensively. After a few moments, Naruto released a frustrated sigh and turned to his group. "Rei-chan…I'm sorry, but you guys have to join forces with Shido's group until we reach the buses; the safety of as many students we can save is more important than holding a grudge and being indirectly responsible for their deaths."

Takashi seemed to approve of that, his eyes burning with determination to help out as many people as he could to escape alive. Saeko was gripping her kendo stick tightly with no outward expression, making Naruto wonder if she thought they would be better off without extra members. Shizuka had a happy smile on her face, probably because there were more people surviving the zombie invasion. Saya and Rei scowled heavily at that; Saya didn't trust Shido to not try and work his charm on them and Rei felt that Naruto was being too lenient with Shido.

Nevertheless, who were they to play God with someone's life? What gave them the right to allow someone to die when they could've helped them? The answer was obvious…regardless of what differences they had, they couldn't just say no to staying together to walked over to Kohta and leaned down to speak into his friend's ear. "Listen Kohta…while I'm gone, Saeko and Saya-chan will be leading the group, but I don't trust Shido to keep his nose out of our business. So do you mind watching him whilst I'm gone?"

Kohta narrowed his eyes and turned to Naruto with cold eyes. "Yeah, I will…I'll make sure he doesn't try anything Naruto, you can count on me." Naruto nodded in satisfaction. Saeko, Takashi and Rei were all melee fighters and would be unable to watch Shido from a distance, meaning Shido would catch on to them and act accordingly. Kohta was a long-ranged shooter, meaning Shido would be less likely to know he was being watched and Kohta would easily be able to kill him if he tried anything.

Nodding in thanks, Naruto rose to his true height and twirled his sword absently while he headed out. "Alright, I'm out. If you guys hear something loud, run in the opposite direction…Saeko-san, Saya-chan I'm placing both of you in command during my absence. See you guys later." With that, Naruto faded away from view like mist.

**-School Hallways-**

The hallways of the school were choked with an ungodly amount of 'them', the corpses continuously walking into each other and various items like lockers, sinks, doors etc. Naruto paid no mind to them as he stuck to the ceilings, strolling through the halls without the need to go through the crowd of 'them'. Every meter or so, he would drop a kunai unto the floors of the halls and continue on his way, paying no mind to the increasingly confused corpses that shuffled about in different directions in search of the sounds that kept appearing every two minutes.

Passing through the halls and entering the first classroom on his left, Naruto was greeted by the sight of two students backing away in fear as half a dozen of 'them' crept towards them. One of the girls screamed when the closest one lunged towards her, only to be blown back at impressive speeds by Naruto. Appearing in front of the girls in a shower of leaves, Naruto immediately jabbed a pressure point on their throats to prevent them from attracting more of 'them.' "Sorry about this, but you girls need to be quiet." He lazily drawled out.

Turning to face the recovered zombies, Naruto stuck out his hand and closed his eyes, uncaring of the approaching abominations while the two girls behind him clutched each other in fear. When he opened his eyes, the usual slit eyes had been replaced by a ripple-like pattern with purple sclera and irides. "Shinra Tensei" There was a brief flare of his chakra, large enough to light the world several times over, before the jutsu activated.

While Naruto had toned down the power of his Shinra Tensei, he had forgotten one crucial aspect of these people: they had less chakra than Genin. In his mind, he had supplied the amount of chakra needed to overpower a Chunin…so the results were interesting, to say the least. The excruciating force of the Shinra Tensei ripped through the room, flattening everything in its path as it expanded outwards at speeds that would make Jinton seem like a snail's pace. Since he was at the center of it all, Naruto was unaffected by the devastating destruction caused by his attack.

However, the two girls behind him had also fallen prey to the jutsu; their mangled bodies lied in the wreckage of the former classroom. Naruto made no sound as he gazed at their prone forms; the shinobi in him was unaffected by the fact that he had caused their death. Casualties were to be expected in situations like this and he wasn't going to freeze up and go into a depression like he would've in the past. The demon in him, on the other hand, craved more death and destruction…well, that and fucking the brains out of Saya, Rei, Shizuka, Saeko and Yuuki…he was pretty sure Kyoko would be joining that list very soon.

He had come to discover that his demonic instincts included all the good and bad ones. He didn't know if that was a bad thing or a good thing but managed to force that to the back of his mind as he received the memories from a dispelled clone.

_-Flashback-_

_The clone was leaping through the air, trying to get an aerial view of the situation. From what it could see, most of the buildings had been occupied by 'them' and those who were still alive had taken to locking themselves within them to evade 'them'. The clone shook its head in disbelief. "What the heck are they thinking? Sooner or later, they're gonna have to go out for food and provisions…__**then**__ what are they going to do?"_

_Landing upon the rooftops of a nearby building, the Naruto clone was treated to the sight of the combined group bursting through the exits into the school grounds. The front-liners were Saeko, who used her bokken to bash her way through, Takashi, who had also adopted a strategy similar to Saeko's, and Rei, who was stabbing 'them' with her spear-like weapon through the head. Right behind them were Shizuka, Saya and a few of Shido's group members. The clone arched a brow as he saw Kohta come running out of the building with speed belying his appearance._

'_Why is he booting it outta there?' The clone wondered. Its questions were answered when Shido and the remainder of his group burst out of the school, all scrambling madly to the buses as an endless number of 'them' poured out of the school and onto the streets of Tokonosu City. The clone blinked twice in rapid succession. 'Well shit…this certainly complicates things; just how the hell do they keep multiplying? Do they reproduce asexually? I swear, Murphy just loves to fuck up my life at the most inopportune moments…'_

_Deciding to dispel itself, the clone was about to release the last reserves of its chakra when it happened. His eyes had been inexplicably drawn to Shido's form and as such, he had seen the student behind him fall to the ground and sprain his ankle. The clone tensed, preparing to Shunshin down and save the student when Shido turned around, having heard the boy's pleas._

_Due to the fact that there was considerable distance between them, the clone was unable to catch what exactly was said between the two…but he clearly saw Shido smash his foot into the face of the boy…_

_-Flashback End-_

Naruto shook with silent fury as he went through the memories of his clone. _'That bastard…How dare he…HOW DARE HE!'_ A guttural roar erupted from Naruto, a primal sound that echoed throughout the school. The undead all stopped in their tracks, their faces taking on frightful expressions as the killing intent from the school continued rising in intensity and oppressiveness.

Inside the bus, Saeko suddenly snapped her eyes towards the school. She didn't know what it was, but she could feel a huge surge of malicious intent emanate from the school…yet she had a feeling that Naruto was involved somehow. _'This…could be even worse than we all expected.'_

Inside the school, Naruto had resealed Tensa Zangetsu…killing Shido with his blade wouldn't satisfy him. No…he had to personally rip his body apart with his bare hands if he wanted any satisfaction. Black youki began to seep through his body, initially appearing as a mass of black bubbles and rapidly evolving into a full chakra cloak.

The beast had been unleashed…and wanted nothing more than to kill the traitorous excuse for a human. Activating the explosive kunai he had dropped inside the hallways, Naruto fed chakra to his throat and screamed to the heavens. **"SHIDO! PREPARE YOURSELF…FOR YOUR DEATH!"**

**A/N: Once again, I'm splitting this 'episode' into parts…why? Because that leaves you wanting more…and also gives me more time to finish planning how the final stages of Shido's death should go.**

**As you guys may have noticed, I showed you guys one reason why Naruto dislikes Shido…but that isn't the main reason. That will be revealed when Naruto reveals his past….meaning around chapter X. This is mostly an introduction to the new arc; the outbreak was dealt with last chapter…this will be the start of the birth of 'Super Zombies'. Those who can take a guess as to how I plan on doing that, feel free to PM your speculations to me.**

**I decided to work on 'The Bijuu Shur'tugal', 'The Bijuu Pawn' and 'Maelstrom Ashikabi' during the week; expect updates on these three stories. I've also started working on my Naruto x Guren Lagann crossover and I've already picked a sick mecha for Naruto: Megas from that Evil Coop's dimension. That's right, the black death machine that kicked so much ass. I feel that it fits with the story, so I'm going for it.**

**Anybody read Naruto 605 yet? I truly appreciate Kishimoto being very forthcoming with Obito's conversion to Madara's ideals but at the same time, I wanna see how Naruto and Bee are faring against Madara…and if the Juubi is finally going to be resurrected. Can't believe that Yamamoto is finally dead…that old man was badass. Anyone got a clue on who caused that explosion at the very end of the chapter? **

**I feel that this chapter is a let-down compared to the first two chapters…but that's life, so don't bitch about it. Read and review, people…read and review.**

**P.S. Expect to see monsters from Resident Evil, Prototype, and various other games and movies.**

**MaelstromBankai.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Highschool of the Dead and any other anime or manga that appears in this fanfic of mine.**

**Chapter 4: The Demon Awakens…-Part 2**

When Naruto activated the One-Tailed chakra cloak, the last thing he expected was to end up in the sewers of his mind. Just like when he had Kurama sealed in him, the bars that made up the seal were wide open and the water level had been reduced; instead of it being knee-deep, it now barely managed to cover his ankles.

"What the hell am I doing here at this time?" He muttered out loud, turning his head sideways to the darkened patches of his mind. Now that he was here again, however, he could feel that he wasn't as alone as he had thought. When he first came here, he was so preoccupied with finding Kurama that he had actually missed the presence that reverberated in his mind with unknown familiarity. He released a sigh of frustration. _'Why does this shit keep happening to me at the worst of times? The Wave mission, the Chunin Exams, finding Baa-chan…why the hell does Karma think I need to deal with this?'_

Focusing chakra into his eyes, Naruto activated his Mangekyō Sharingan and peered into the recesses of his mind with the increased clarity the Mangekyō offered. However, despite his actions, he could not see anything that represented the presence of another being. _**"Do you really expect it to be so easy to find me? I may not be up to date with Shinobi of this generation, but I'm very positive that they were taught not to rely on just one of their senses." **_The voice echoed within Naruto's mindscape, making it impossible for Naruto to discern whatever form the person…spirit…thing.

Naruto snarled as he cut the flow of chakra to his eyes; maybe he should try yelling. That always worked for him in the past… "Who are you and what the fuck are you doing in my mind? The fact that you've been in here for Kami knows how long doesn't really seem like the decision of a sane person. I mean, it's my mind but you don't see me coming here often, do ya?" As he spoke, he kept shifting from one position to another as he used his ears to try and catch the sounds of footsteps or the rustle of clothing that could alert him of his 'visitor's' position.

_**"True, staying in such a dull place like this wouldn't be sane…but being sane is overrated. You should know; it's the crazy ones that make the world move around."**_ The voice reverberated everywhere around Naruto, making it impossible to even hear the person's footsteps. There was a brief pause, as though the voice was waiting for something, before it returned once more. _**"Still can't figure out who I am? Surely a genius such as yourself should be able to look underneath the underneath and connect the dots?"**_

Naruto scowled heavily and wracked his brain for anything that could help him deal with the person hiding in plain sight. He needed to wrap this up quickly and head back to help his friends survive. _**"I wouldn't worry about your friends; in a mindscape, one day in here takes about two seconds out in the**_ _**real world…but since you're anxious to help them, why don't I give you two clues to try and guess who I am?"**_ The tone of the voice had turned slightly giddy, though it didn't lose any of its booming bass. _**"First clue: Did Kurama ever tell you about the birth of the Bijuu? Second clue: You've fought someone with the same eyes as mine."**_

Naruto froze, his chakra cloak slowly dissipating as he pondered the words of the voice. _'H-How does he know Kurama's name?! The furball didn't even tell me his name, Son Goku did…but this guy seems to know him well. The other part as well…the same eyes as him? That means he's talking about a Dōjutsu…okay, I've fought the Byakugan, the Sharingan and the Rinne-OH SHIT!'_

Steadying himself, Naruto took in a deep breath as his mind arrived at an answer that was both shocking and obvious. The voice returned once more, an amused tone easily discernable from it. _**"Seems that you've finally gotten it…that's good because now I can directly contact you instead of simply being a disembodied voice that you wouldn't trust."**_ There was a brilliant, blinding flash of light that forced Naruto to instinctively close his eyes. When the light died down, Naruto could only gape at the sight in front of him.

The man in front of him wore a white cloak with a high collar, revealing his necklace with six red magatama. Underneath his cloak, he wore a generic black shirt and blue pants with bandages around his shins. Around his waist, he had a sash that held a sack, presumably containing his ninja tools. On the back of his cloak was a stylized Rinnegan with nine magatama in three rows beneath it. In his right hand was a shakujō and his left hand clutched a sheathed sword, which Naruto could tell was a katana. He had a handsome face, with smooth healthy skin and a stern look on his face. He had short red hair that spiked up in the front with two distinctive pieces of hair resembling horns. Lastly, the final key that made Naruto flop unto his butt in disbelief, were the familiar ripple-like pattern which spread over the eyeballs, with light purple irises and sclera. _**"Hello Uzumaki Naruto…how does it feel to meet your ancestor and predecessor?"**_

Naruto could only point a trembling finger at the man regarded as the God of Shinobi. "You're…the _Rikudō Sennin_?!"

**-Real World-**

Roughly a minute had passed since Naruto had entered his One-Tailed state and the hallway had already been run over by more of 'them'. The chakra shroud that encased Naruto prevented each and every one of them from making it past him; while the cloak made various noises as it shifted in the air, the intent emitted from the chakra was enough to make them keep their distance from the strange student.

It was at that moment that Naruto's eyes snapped open. Seeing the group of 'them' in front of him, Naruto responded like he would have. "Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)!" Thrusting his arms out, a huge gust of wind sent all of 'them' flying and crashing into themselves and other objects. Despite his desire to kill Shido for betraying his own group member, Naruto cancelled the chakra cloak and flipped through more hand-seals as 'they' groggily climbed to their feet. "Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku (Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation)!" A massive wall of intense flames streaked out of Naruto's mouth, slamming into the horde and rapidly turning them to ashes. A few tried to make it past the flames but were slowly disintegrated to nothing but dust.

The school was officially unusable for anything now. The hallways of the Academy were charred from the various Katon jutsus Naruto had employed and the entire institute was covered in the blood of many people. Naruto sighed to himself as he nonchalantly smeared blood off his left arm unto a nearby wall. _'Next time you decide to pull that on me, I'll prank your ass to hell, Kami no Shinobi or not.'_

"_**What are you complaining about what I did? Had I not interfered, you would have acted in a manner that would be a remake of your fight against the Snake Sannin where you lost control…or did you truly believe that you know more about the Juubi's chakra than I do?"**_

Naruto bowed his head in shame. He had indeed been prepared to go on a rampage to get to Shido… "Forgive me, Sosen. I let my emotions control me instead of keeping a level head and reacting accordingly." The Elder Sage merely chuckled before he retreated to the center of Naruto's mindscape. Turning to the grounds where the school buses were parked, Naruto grabbed one of 'them' that had tried lunging at him. Seeing that this was the last one…well, not alive but not dead (you all get what I mean, right?)…he decided to test an idea the Elder Sage had suggested.

Focusing an amount of corrosive youki into the tips of his fingers, Naruto buried his right hand into the chest of the dead male student while his left hand held its jaws in a vice grip. Injecting the youki into the body, Naruto then chucked the body out towards the school grounds. The body sailed through the air, gaining the attention of all the others, before slamming into the group chasing Takashi and the others.

Naruto, deciding that he had done enough distracting, tensed his leg muscles and leapt out of the burning school building. As he soared into the sky, he made the 'Serpent' hand-seal and released the chakra in the explosive kunai he had dropped earlier.

**-Survival Group-**

When Naruto left to make a distraction, the group had managed to silently make their way through the main Academy building to the stairs that led to the exits. Though they had stopped because more of 'them' were parading about so close to their exit, the group had managed to evacuate most of their members. That was when shit hit the fan.

One student, who had been holding a long mop stick, had managed to blow their cover by taking no notice of his surroundings and accidentally whacking the stair rails. The moment that happened, everyone stopped and looked in horror as the sound echoed for as far as they could hear. Takashi, who had been holding the doors open for the others to make their way past, probably made the situation worse than it already was. "RUUUN!"

Takashi's scream was the trigger that caused everyone in Shido's group to start running while Saeko, Rei and Takashi followed them. As he kept running, Saya jogged beside him and let her mind be known. "Why did you have to open your big mouth, Komuro?! We could've made it here by taking care of the ones that were close by if you hadn't said anything!"

"The sound would've echoed anyway! Just concentrate on getting to the buses." Takashi snapped back. Saya scowled but nodded and darted forward. Behind them was Kohta, shooting as many corpses as he could see with deadly accuracy, covering their rear. Shizuka was with Saeko, who was very easily clearing a path for the others to follow while Takashi and Rei took each of her sides.

The group was about to make it to the bus when a sudden motion caused them to stop and, in the case of some people, scream. Growling at them with primitive savagery was a wolf…one that had rotting flesh, menacing glowing red eyes and drooled a substance that looked like acid. The wolf averaged a height of about 1.50 meters, with long and somewhat bulky legs. The fangs of the wolf were fully displayed, showing that its fangs were very sharp and watered with blood.

A gasp was uttered from Saya as she saw the beast in front of them. "Oh Kami…even the animals can be infected?"

Shizuka shrunk back in fear, hiding behind Saeko while Shido did the same with his students. Takashi gulped as the wolf eyed all of them hungrily and spoke in a whisper. "Hey…Kohta?"

Kohta nodded once and slowly checked his magazine; one second later, a soft curse could be heard. "Sorry Takashi…I'm out of ammunition." Takashi made no response, save slowly backing away from the ting in front of them.

The wolf took one step towards them with deliberate slowness…as though it was intelligent enough to consciously instill fear within them. By now, Saeko was slowly reaching to grip her bokken in her primary two-hand style while Kohta was rummaging through his pockets for anything he could find to help their situation.

One of the girls continued to back up at the sight of the wolf coming closer, only to feel herself walk into someone. Slowly turning around, she was met with the calculative gaze of Shido looking down on her. She felt a tremor of disgust and fear race through her, increasing when his gaze dropped unto her chest area. "I'm very sorry for you, my dear…unfortunately for you, Marikawa-san is already here and I have no intention to let her go…so you're disposable."

Before she could utter a word, she was roughly shoved by Shido towards the wolf. The deceptive strength his weak-looking arms had surprised her into inaction; by the time she snapped out of her confusion, she found the wolf already bounding towards her with speed she knew she couldn't hope to match. Tears gathered at the edges of her eyes and she turned her head, unwilling to watch as the monster bore down upon her…

Well, until a flying corps slammed into the charging wolf and sent both of them flying into a nearby wall. The force generated had actually whipped up a small gust of wind which sent the skirts of all females flying in many directions. Kohta, the closest boy at the time, fainted as Saya's skirt flipped and revealed her blue and white stripped panties. Saeko's blood-red thongs, Shizuka's purple underwear and Rei's white G-string also suffered the same fate.

"Nice view…didn't know you wore those, Rei-chan." All turned their faces to see Naruto standing on the nearby flagpole. His hands were clasped together in a strange sign and he was looking at the school building with an expectant look. "Saeko-san also has very interesting tastes in clothes…I wonder if you all wear matching undergarments."

Shido stepped forward, his smug confidence rolling off in waves. "And what exactly are you waiting for, Uzumaki-san? Do you wish to kill each and every one of 'them' until your thirst for blood is satisfied?"

Naruto ignored the man as he felt the flare of chakra from the kunai and grinned broadly in anticipation. I mean, who wouldn't be excited to blow up the place they were forced to go for more than a decade of their life? _'I never believed that I would be able to achieve this dream of mine…now I am at peace with my life.' _

With a violent roar, the school exploded into nothing more than a huge dome of flames. Various bits of rabble rained from the skies unto the few remaining zombies that loitered the school. Nodding his head in satisfaction, Naruto turned to face the group behind him and tilted his head to the side. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get on the damn bus already!"Snapping out of their thunderstruck moment, the group turned and made their way towards the school buses. Luckily, one of them was just ahead of them!

However, as Shido turned to head towards the bus, a tendril of rotting flesh erupted from the back of the thrown corpse and latched itself unto the male teacher/closet emo. Letting out a startled yell, Shido was pulled unto his back and landed with a heavy crash. As he tried to get up once more, another tendril was thrown into the mix…and another…and another…and another…until he couldn't even move his limbs freely.

His screams did nothing to catch the attention of the others; even those he had hypnotized were unaffected by his voice. "HELP ME! SOMEBODY GET THESE THINGS OFF ME!" A chuckle was heard. He stilled, his shock at the circumstances of the situation ending his futile resistance. Slowly turning his head to the best of his ability, he found himself staring into the eyes of Uzumaki Naruto…only this time, they were purple, ripple-like patterned and gazing at him with the glint of a killer.

"You thought I wouldn't find out about what you tried to do to Yuuki-hime? I already told you, Shido," He whispered, leaning in to further intimidate the teacher. "I see everything you attempt on my precious people…I hope you receive the punishment you deserve for all the sins you've committed." Taking a step back, Naruto watched the tendrils return to the corpse, dragging Shido towards his death despite his struggles. As the man felt the corpse devour him from the iside out, the last thing he heard were the words that truly marked the end of the world he used to know. "Chibaku Tensei."

Clapping his hands together, Naruto concentrated on the jutsu. Almost immediately, the dark sphere of gravity he knew all too well appeared in between his hands, appearing like a Mini-Tailed Beast Bomb. Taking a look at the school bus the others were running to, and noticing that they were ready to go, Naruto closed his eyes…

And released the sphere towards the heavens.

**A/N: Um, I know you guys really don't like cliffhangers but this one was necessary. Please don't come after me…**

**Anyhow, Shido is already in the process of dying…the Chibaku Tensei was just something I wanted to include as well. I know you were all waiting to see Naruto use the cloak on him…but a reviewer said that was like using a gun to kill an ant. After considering it, I ended up agreeing with him.**

**Just so you know, the Sage of Six Paths is there for a reason. One, which you may have already guessed, is to train Naruto to use the Juubi's chakra as well as he could…and he is indeed going to have pretty damn high standards. There are other reasons for his appearance, but those will be revealed later.**

**Also, can someone send me the link to a site where I can watch Freezing? Its crossover plan has been in first position for quite a while now yet I haven't really started watching it yet.**

**Note that the tendril thing was the bio-bomb from Prototype 2.**

**The next chapter…will be when they make their way to Rika's apartment. Yes, there will be some pasts that are going to be revealed, namely Yuuki, Saya, Rei and Kohta, about how they all met Naruto. The girls are indeed going to put on a show for Naruto during the bath scene…and Kyoko returns!**

**Now…review. Review until you die…otherwise, I'll send Freddy Krueger to kill you in your dreams.**

**MaelstromBankai.**


End file.
